Advances in microprocessor technology continue to push operating speeds higher. These higher speeds both allow and mandate correspondingly higher transmission rates. As transmission rates increase toward the gigabit per second rate, several well-known phenomena become problematic. One is the generation of electromagnetic interference (EMI) at physical interfaces, for example connectors. This problem is of increasing concern as regulatory agencies draft and impose rules limiting the level of allowable emission. In typical equipment shelves with multiple plug-in circuit boards edge-connected to a backplane, limiting emissions from connectors is nontrivial. In multi-drop bussing schemes impedance mismatching may further exacerbate the EMI problem.